Brave Comrades
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: After Prince Maximilian is crowned himself as the new Emperor, he started to lead the invasion of Europa, starting the EWII. Gallia, a small independent nation, struggles to defend its freedom against the Imperial juggernaut. This is the story, not of just one man, the all members of the Gallian forces who are willing to die to protect their country and their freedom. WWII Elements


**_N/A: Hello, guys. I bring you my new fanfic of Valkyria Chronicles. _**

**_That game is amazing but I couldn't play it just because is only for PS3 and I have only my Xbox 360 :/. _**

**_Before you read this fanfic I want to let you know this story will have so much changes. I mean, that game had references about World War Two, personally I'm obsessed with the history of the WWII, I read some books about it, I watched many war movies like Saving Private Ryan and even I played Medal of Honor and Call of Duty set in WWII. So I was thinking that in this fanfic would be in WWII style, why? Because I want to make my history entertaining with the WWII._**

**_I hope you will like my new fanfic._**

**_Enjoy it._**

**_I don't own Valkyria Chronicles._**

* * *

**Brave Comrades.**

_In the year of 1918, after many bloody battles which devastated the lives of millions, it had been concluded the First Europan War. The East European Empire have decided to change its name and the government to clean up their nation's image after the war and maintain peace throughout the continent to avoid any kind of international conflicts for the kingdom and its people._

_They renamed "The Republic of Bonn"._

_In 1924, the Emperor passed away leaving the people in sorrow and without their leader. But one year later, a man has crowned himself as the new Emperor despise that he wasn't the heir to the throne._

_Prince Maximilian._

_During his rule, he promises to return the Imperial hierarchy and will reborn as a superior country over the rest of the continent. The beginning of a new era, the time that the Empire raises with incredible strength, his speeches earned him the confidence and support of his people. For that, the kingdom of Emperor Maximilian changed its identity, by becoming known now as "Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance"._

_In early 1930, they created an association of young Imperialists to recruit new members to form the Imperial Army. They also produced armaments of various genres that even formed the new aerial warfare branch. The Empire Air Force._

_The western country, the Atlantic Federation had nervous when they heard about the Emperor Maximilian was forming a large army which means they are preparing to begin the conquest to the entire continent._

_Now in 1935, The Empire attacks the Atlantic Federation starting the Second Europan War. The surprise attack of The Imperial Army __managed to occupy the entire border of the Atlantic Federation and every day are advancing occupying many territories leaving the western country in state of despair fearing they will lose their land._

_On the border with The Empire to the east and the Federation on its western edge, there __was a small independent nation neutral and prosperous_. The Principality of Gallia.

_But the Emperor Maximilian has taken the decision to invade the small neutral country to seize its rich deposits of Ragnite, a type of mineral essential for the Imperials for their fabrication of superior and powerful weapons._

_After the border of Gallia was attacked and invaded by the Imperials, the government declares war. The War for Gallia's Independence has been started._

_Now men and women of the Gallian army forces and the Gallia Militia are deployed at the borders to try to retain Imperial aggression, is the beginning where the free people protect their homeland against a superior enemy, the destiny of Gallia depends on the brave soldiers fighting for freedom.  
_

_This is the story of one man, not just one man, but all the members of the Gallia Militia who will sacrifice their lives for the future of their country and for their people, and for all Europa._

**_[Intro: Band of Brothers Theme]._**

* * *

**__****Chapter 1: The Baker Company.**

**_Place: Hill 42, 25 km East of Bruhl, Principality of Gallia._**

**_Date: 14 March of 1935_**

**_Time: 1830 hours._**

**_Name: Scott Patterson._**

**_Rank: Private First Class._**

**_Group: Baker Company of 4th Battalion of Gallian Militia's 6th Regiment._**

**_Status: Alive._**

Men and women from of the Gallia Militia army were taking a break after the intense attacks they have suffered for a week. Days ago, they received the order from the Captain of 2nd Regiment to be entrenched in the hills in front of the enemy offensive lines to keep the defensive position to the east of the town of Bruhl until the 65th Armor Regiment of Gallian Regular Army arrive to aid the Militia to push the Imperials out of Gallia.

They managed to reject the first breakthrough of the Imperial attack, but they don't know how much longer they will be able to withstand. The platoon had suffered casualties and several wounded, even though they wanted to continue to fight.

It was sunset as the platoon were chatting among themselves, others were playing cards or others were on guard duty.

There was soldier who's around 21 years old, very young at his age; Wearing a hunter flat cap olive green on his head, quite wrinkled for years of use. With his dark hair almost cut from weeks ago and brown eyes as the color of the cafe.

He's Scott Patterson, born in Arlem Region where he lives in a peaceful farm with its beautiful wheat field before the Second European War begun.

He presented as the volunteer to join the Gallian Militia, not just to defend his country, it's to defend his family, his mother, and his little sister. Maybe he could die in combat, but he would never take a step back while the Imperials invade his hometown.

He was playing a solo with his favorite harmonica that his father give him when he was a child, making the melody cheering the sunset alongside their fellows who listen. He played very well his instrument, like he has been years in practice his melody. As he ended his melody, his teammates applauded him for his talent.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He thanks his partners with a bow.

"That was amazing, Scott. Maybe you should play in Randrigz. I'm sure the people will appreciate your talent." Said one of his friends, Mike Barnes. He's around 25-years old, although his appearance looks younger. With short, disheveled, brown hair, light brown eyes and his all cleaned face.

"I don't know, I just play to relax the stress when I'm in the battlefield. I don't think it's necessary I would play on stage." He kept his instrument on his pocket and leaned on the dugout wall with his hands behind his head "It's nice to see this sunset and breath fresh air despite we are on war. Is there any news we should know?"

"I heard that the Imperials have invaded the northern territory northwest of Gallia one week ago, our radio operator said that our reinforcements will never show up because they suffered an Imperial ambush." Said the dark ginger young man with a small mustache as he was watches the horizon. "Now we got the order to abandon the trenches and return to the HQ before the enemy surrounds us."

"I knew this war was getting even more complicated," Another soldier sighed, while eating a can of peaches "Who knows why The Empire has not end once proposed with us."

"Who knows, maybe they think dealing with the Gallian Regular Army is more important that dealing with the bunch of peasants like us." Mike responded while he cleans his glasses "I don't want to imagine how the Imperials have overwhelm the Gallian Army so soon."

Scott added "I heard the Imperials have taken the Ghirlandaio Fortress in one push, they said they crushed the Gallia defense forces like bugs, I still can't believe they failed so easily."

"Dammit, those Imperials are really kicking their asses. I guess that's the reason why the supreme command have created the militia." The mustache man replied "Although I've wanted to join the army but I don't want to take a risk on being under command of that general fatso."

"Be careful what you're saying McCloskey!" Mike scoffed "If one of his officers would hear you the general would hang you for that."

McCloskey shook his head as he continue his guard duty.

"Alright troop, listen up!" Came the voice from Lieutenant Wilson, the leader of 4th Battalion. He's around 36 years old, his physic is perfectly formed, with his uniform all cleaned and well formed. He wears a black beret with the insignia of his platoon.

"We got new orders from Colonel; Tomorrow we have to abandon this hill and return to Fort Amatriain at 0800 hours to refuel and await further instructions from the supreme command." He walks around as he looks at his squad.

"I know we've suffered many loses of our friends during this battle; I know you are disappointed we have to abandon this hill and let the Imperials occupy this place. I shared your opinions, we managed to stop their offensive long enough to wait the reinforcements so we could push out the invaders from our homeland. But things have changed, the imperials are taking almost half of our country and the Colonel needs us to support his units on the northern region."

Some of his troops were very concerned, others are nervous to think how the imperial is capable of.

He stopped his tracks as he let out a sigh "I know this won't be so easy and we don't know which one of us will sacrifice to protect our country. But I have to say I'll trust you enough to keep our home save, don't lose your hope and keep what you're doing. You are the best soldiers I ever had under my command. We are gonna make it to teach the imperials what they are dealing with."

His words cheered his troops even thought a little.

"Now, before I finish in this conversation, I have good news for Private Patterson."

His eyebrows raised in surprise "Sir?".

The lieutenant smiled in response "I sent the reports to the Colonel about your performance in this platoon. For what you did, you demonstrated your courage against the Empire. You're are selected to receive a medal and promoted to Corporal. Congratulations."

The former farmer gasped, even his teammates after hearing the unexpected news, his friends congratulated him with cheers and applause. He never thought that sooner or later he deserved a medal or a new rank for his heroic act. He was still perplexed but inside of himself he feels excited to gain a new rank but wonder why he deserved that reward.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Wilson said "I want to be ready to leave tomorrow." He walked off.

The squad members started packing their things, books, maps, medical supplies, etc. While Scott kept his personal belongings in his backpack, he began to reflect on his actions three days ago.

* * *

**_Three days ago_**

**_1700 hours__._**

_"Incoming! Defense positions!" Lt. Wilson yells before the bombing of enemy artillery was coming._

_The Baker Company get inside on the trenches as they covered their heads with the weapons ready, knowing that the enemy was preparing for another attack, each impact of artillery burst out the ground as hundreds of pebbles rained down._

_ Scott encounters with Mike beside him, wearing their helmets like the rest of the battalion, and armed__ with the rifle M1 Garand._**  
**

_"Nobody gets out from this trench! Wait until the artillery stops!" The Lieutenant screams loudly while the bombing was getting more intense. Despite the intensity of the projectiles the bomber could not give blank in the defensive positions of the militia._

_When the artillery has finally stopped, a soldier sighed in relief "Thank God. They've stopped."_

_Lt. Wilson replied "For now. The Imperials will attack at any moment."_

_The ground began to vibrate and they can hear the mechanical sound of tank engines, all peered watching the smoke steaming field, probably by the grenades or projectiles._

_ They took the attack formation pointing their guns to find their target while a pair of anti-tank troops prepare their projectiles. The servants of AT guns puts the shells on the chambers and prepare to fire._

_"Somebody get me a pair of binoculars! Now!" He ordered._

_A soldier rushes to give the Lieutenant the binoculars. He observed the perimeter for signs of the enemy but he could not see anything for the smoke. The sound of the engines continued to rise and the earth trembled as strong as if something were to sprout from it._

_ At that moment, it distinguished the silhouettes emerging from the smoke._

_"What do you see, Lieutenant?" Said a skinny man, around 27 years old, with his dark hair almost grown from weeks ago, dark brown eyes and on his uniform has the rank of Sergeant. Sergeant Bryan Elder, the partner of Lt. Wilson._

_"I see several tanks approaching at high speed." He continued scanning what type of tanks are "I see 8 Panzers and... 3 Tigers or Panthers." He turned at his platoon "Listen up! Whatever you do, just shoot the little ones." **  
**_

_"What about the heavy tanks?" _

_"Our projectiles are useless against their armor, we have to hit them from behind, when the heavy tanks come closer we keep our heads down until they pass, then you know what to do." He replied._

_"Wait for it soldiers! Hold your fire until they come closer!" Wilson said, raising his hand for the signal "The AT guns are ready?._

_"AT guns ready, sir!"_

**___(Gettysburg OST - The First Battle)._**

_"Ready... Ready... FIRE!" Lieutenant dropped his hand down._

_The anti-tank guns fired, while the troops are still waiting if there's a signal of enemy troops._

_The projectiles of the guns hit in the combat zone but missing the targets as the enemy tanks continue to advance, but as the fire continues, one projectile hit a Panzer II destroying it. When the tanks have now the range they began to return fire at the Gallians._

_The troopers of the Militia kept their heads down as the bullets from enemy tanks hit near from the trenches, bursting out the dirt._

_"Take it easy men!" Wilson said, he turned at two soldiers with their bazookas "Braeburn, Heath, when the heavy tanks gets pass from us, be prepare to give them a surprise, understood?" They nodded._

_Another light tank was destroyed, three members of the AT gun were loading another shell while one of them was choosing a target._

_"Fire!" The gun fired and right on the target, one Panzer III was destroyed._

_"Yeah! Come on, Imperial bastards, come for us!" The member of gun exclaimed as they loaded another shell._

_But they were interrupted when a grenade appeared from nowhere and falling on them._

_"Shit! Grena-" The grenade explodes, killing all of them but the AT gun was intact. Then, a group of Imperial troops appeared, armed with MP40's, StG44's or Kar98's. They took the chance to get into the trenches and clear the way for the reinforcements._

_A group of the Gallian Militia appeared to defend the line and fired with their guns before the enemy returned fire._

_Meanwhile the lieutenant and his troops are still waiting until the tanks pass them, until one soldier came out to tell the situation._

_"__Lieutenant_! The enemy is breaching on the right flank!" He informed.

_He gritted his teeth "Damn it!" He turned to Scott "Patterson! Take four with you and defend the goddamn right flank, now!" _

_Scott nodded __"Yes sir! Tommy, Mike, McCloskey, Adela. Come with me!" He said._

_They nodded before preparing their weapons and follow Scott. While on their way to the right flank, another AT gun hit another Panzer II in one blow, then it target to the Tiger, they fired again but the projectile bounced off the armor, the damage was intact._

_"Damn it! Reload it!" He say as the servants loading it in a hurry._

_As the Tiger was still advancing it pointed the canon to the AT gun and ready to fire. But then, the tank plummets, they fell the trap of the antitank ditch which was covered with grass and leaves. The Gallians took the advantage when the two other tanks also fell into the traps._

_"Ha! That piece of junk fell into our trap! Come on guys, another try!" The crew nodded as they fired again. The bullet hit right in the turret of Tiger making a hole on it before it explodes. They were loading again, but then they see a King Tiger not too far away, pointing at them._

_"Oh shi-" The King Tiger fired destroying the AT gun and killing the crew._

_Wilson see that the King Tiger destroyed the gun along with the crew, that tanks is very powerful with the armor._

_"Goddammit." He muttered. Then he sees that the remaining tanks were 3 Panzers, one Panther and the last one a King Tiger. They are already closer to the defense position. A panzer fired with a machinegun at the Lieutenant but he takes on cover._

_"Everyone, keep you heads down! They're coming!" He shouted._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Scott and the others reached the right flank when the fire between the Gallians and Imperials are still, some of the Gallians were keeping cover on the corners or at the entrances to the bunkers while the Imperials was firing at will keeping pinned at them._

_Scott and his friends reunited alongside with a guy who has a bandage on his head and armed with a M1A1 Thompson, with two soldiers who was behind him._

_"Lewis, what's the situation?" Scott asked._

_"We're getting pinned down by those bastards! We lost five of our men, three of them were the servants of the AT gun. Right now three of ours are wounded but they can still fight like always!" He said as he fired blindly._

_"We need to take that gun before the Panzer gets close!" He poked to aim the imperials but they fired with plenty of bullets whizzing behind of his cover "Dammit!"_

_"Adela, take down those bastards!" Scott said irritated._

_She nodded as grab the MK 2 grenade and throw it. _

_Then an Imperial yelled when spotted the grenade before it exploded._

_Scott and the rest of the squad comes out from their coverage, three of the Imperials were killed by the explosive of the grenade while the rest are trying to recover. Scott opens fire alongside with his friends taking down everyone._

_"Let's go!" They moved out, ready to take a push to the Imperials and retake the flank. A Imperial appeared from the top pointing at the squad but Lewis fired his submachine gun hitting at his torso taking him out as he falls into the trench. Suddenly another grenade came out and falls in front of Scott._

_"Shit!" He grabs the grenade and throw it before explodes in the middle of the air._

_"Man, that was close!" Mike exclaimed._

_"GAH!" A Gallian soldier who was behind was shot on his back, they turned around seeing the Imperial with his Kar98 trying to pull back the rifle bolt but it was stuck _

_"You bastard!" The Imperial is killed by plenty of bullets from the Gallians._

_"Hold your fire! Don't waste your ammo!" Lewis shouted stopping them from shooting "Patterson, you must go without us, we'll protect the rearguard." He turned to two of his companions "Smith, Beth, go with them and give them a hand." They nodded as the rest continued their way._

_They reached in the position where there was the antitank gun. Scott see in the front a enemy infantry advanced getting into the trenches in front of the gun, probably they try to take it down so the Panzer would take the road without any problem._

_"We have to drive this imps out of the trench." Tommy said as he reloaded his M3A1._

_"Everyone, we must prevent the Imperials destroys the gun! If the enemy destroys it, we will have nothing to take out that Panzer, prepare to attack!" Scott replied fixing his bayonet as the others did the same or prepare their submachine guns._

_"Ready? Let's go!" Everyone climbed on top of the trenches and moved to attack._

_Mike throws a grenade where the Imps was hiding on the trenches before it exploded taking down two of them, the others (More like 5 or 6 enemy troops) draw their weapons and fired as the bullets hit the ground but they could not hit to the militiamen._

_Beth shoots her M1 Carabine and hits right on the Imperial's head._

_ Scott finally enters the trench before stabbing the soldier with his bayonet as Smith stands beside him and he shoots two Imperials from his left. _

_The Imperials were forced to retreat, they abandoned the trench and withdraw, regretting for failing a objective._

_"Come on, guys! We're gonna make it!" Mike exclaimed as the squad take positions and firing the enemy who was still advancing. Then, they hear the sound of the engines of a tank, the Panzer appeared on top of a hill along with a group of soldiers._

_"Dammit! The tank is coming closer!" Scott shouted, then he turned around seeing the gun which was still intact "Mike, come with me! We need to take down the Panzer and fast!"_

_"Go ahead, Scott! We will provide you cover!" Smith said as he fired his weapon followed by the rest of the squad._

_Mike and Scott went out to take the AT gun, but then the tank fired hitting to the ground and by the force of the impact Scott and Mike fall on the ground._

_Scott grunted before he raised his head, seeing they're almost reach the gun, but then he sees his friend lay down with blood on the side of his head "Mike?! Mike!"._

_Mike groaned as he struggle to get up "Ugh... I'm fine! Let's go!" He replied._

_They stand up with their uniforms covered in dirt and run until they finally reached the AT gun, the tank fired again but this time it missed._

_Tommy and the squad was still firing to the enemy troops but some of the others were covering behind of the tank as their cover. They don't have enough ammunition to hold the defense unless Scott and Mike destroys the tank that would make them retreat._

_Meanwhile, Scott checked if the gun is loaded while Mike was aiming, it was reloaded eventually._

_"Ready? Fire!" Mike exclaimed._

_Scott fires but unfortunately they missed, but almost hitting on it. The tank was getting closer through the trench were Tommy and the others are in._

_"Shit! Reload, hurry!" Mike yelled out._

_The squad get desperate because the tank is now closer and the troops as well, they ducked to avoid that the tank could crush them._

_Scott finished of reload and Mike was aiming to avoid of miss again._

_"Fire!" Mike again exclaimed._

_Finally the tank got hit and explodes, now the enemy got panicked and they retreated, because without armor support they won't be able to take the trenches._

_The squad cheered, but Mike interrupts._

_"Don't get excited. It's not over yet." He said._

_Scott nodded in agreement "We still have to take out the remaining tanks, the Lieutenant maybe needs our help."_

_"Smith you come with us. The rest of you stay here__ and make sure the imperials won't breach this flank again_!" Mike said.

_Scott, Smith and Mike went to the __lieutenant _position.

* * *

**_(Company of Heroes - England's Knockin')_**

_"Keep your heads down!" Wilson exclaimed as the enemy tanks crossed the trenches "Now! Take down those tanks!"._

_Braeburn aimed with his bazooka to the rear of the Panzer, he pulled the trigger releasing the rocket and hits it, it caught fire where was the engine before the tank slow down and stopped._

_ The sergeant c__omes out from the trench _along with 2 men with Molotov bombs before they throw the bottles to the rear of the another Panzer. the gasoline from the Molotov slips inside of the vents and it starts to set on fire inside of the tank. The tank burns from inside before the hatch opened and the crew came out in flames and screaming in agony.

_The Panther was the last one. Suddenly, behind of the tank, a cover was open revealing a Gallian soldier who was hidden in a foxhole, on his hand was carrying a magnetic mine, he runs to the tank and climbed on it, he placed the mine on the side of the turret before pulling the chain which is the time device. He jumps out from it and run away. _

_Then, the tank explodes._

_"Great job, squad!" Exclaimed the lieutenant proudly. Suddenly, there was a impact from behind that almost hit him, he turned around seeing the King Tiger which was still firing them and right now is advancing, but that's not all, also sees a wave of infantry from a brigade, charging._

_"Everyone, take positions and someone get to the casemates and prepare the machineguns. Do not let the Imperials take this hill!"_

_Scott, Smith and Mike arrived "Sir, the right flank is now secured." Mike informed._

_"Good job, soldier. Now I want you guys take that machine gun over there and get ready for the enemy attack." He ordered.__  
_

_They nodded as they went to grab the M1919 30. Cal and place it on top. Everyone has their posts ready, others were in the casemates with the machineguns prepared and the mortars team are waiting to bomb their objectives.__  
_

_____"Mortars team! Get ready to fire!" _Lt. Wilson watched the perimeter with his binoculars.

_The infantry have crossed into the battlefield along with the King Tiger as the tank stills firing, every impact that hit near on the position makes the soldiers in panic, they wanted to cover themselves but they must keep the eye to the enemy to get better shot._

_He gets frustrated before he answered "I want every AT gun firing that goddamn tank! I don't care if that armor is strong, I don't want any imperial will take this position."  
_

_When the Imperials are now in the mortar's range, Wilson gave the signal "Mortars team, 200 yards, 120 degrees, fire at will!"._

_The mortars team released the 81mm rounds. The projectiles take down some of the troops but they continued to advance. When the Imperials are now on sight of the Gallian troops, they opened fire, even__ casemates was a surprise for the infantry since it was covered with leaves and branches. But one of them was destroyed by the fire of the King Tiger. _

_Mike with the machine gun opens fire while Scott helps with the bullets._

___The battle is getting more intense, despite their efforts the troops are keep advancing and protecting the tank even thought the Gallians are concentrating fire._

___"They're coming closer!" Mike shouted as he keeps firing the 50. cal and roaring._

___"If we stay here we're dead!" His sergeant yelled, as he fire desperately his rifle._

___The lieutenant have to think fast, if the Imperials take the trenches it's useless to resist, with that King Tiger it would be more complicated._

___He has to do with a plan completely new he organized to counterattack._

___"Everyone! Retreat to the second position! Let the imperials take the trench but this is not over!" He shouted._

___"But what should we do?! They are too many!" One of his soldiers yelled in panic._

___"Just do as I say and we'll survive!" He responded "We got not much time! Retreat! Retreat to the second defense line now!" Wilson waves his hand to his men as he gets out from the trench before his men follows._

___"You heard him Mike! Let's go! Quickly!" Scott said as he helps Mike to carry the 50 cal. without get burn by the overheated cannon._

* * *

___From the point of view of the Imperials, they are like 150 meters to the Gallian position, they can expect fear and panic from the Gallian troops since they are now closer, but unexpectedly they saw the Gallians retreating from the trenches._

___"Look! The enemy's retreating!" An Imperial soldier spoke._

___There was officer, wearing his steel helmet hiding his newly____ shaven beard and mustache;_ He watched the Gallian soldiers abandon from their trenches **"**Those cowards, it seems they've had enough wasting their lives to keep defending themselves." He scoffed "Let's go! We are almost to our victory!" He exclaimed as he charged.

___His troops follow him letting out a war cry and leaving the tank behind, they could smell the coming victory, after some failures and some heavy casualties to take the hill they finally gonna make it. While they are now close to take the trenches they saw no Gallian around. Only the pasture and the forest ahead._

___"Hey where are the Gallians?" Another Imperial soldier asked as he looked around the field._

___"Maybe they are escaping through the forest." The officer said "I want two platoons on the trenches and search if has some tunnels or bunkers, if you encounter a Gallian shoot them or capture them. The rest of you follow me, we have to keep move forward!"_

___The two platoons get into the Gallian trenches and to begin the search for intelligence while the rest of the brigade commanded by the imperial officer continued to advance, crossing the Gallian position and leaving the two platoons behind doing their job._

___The brigade were crossing the field on their way to enter the forest and pursue the Gallians. One Imperial was about to be first one to enter the forest. Suddenly, a cover made of branches gets open, revealing a Gallian soldier with his rifle pointed at the imperial._

___"What the-" He was interrupted when the Gallian shoot him in the head killing him instantly, gaining all the attention to the imperials when they heard the shoot._

___Before the imperials find out they are ambushed, Lieutenant Wilson shows up along with the Gallian who shoot the imperial._

___"Attack!" He shoot his pistol as the signal. _

**___________(Gettysburg OST - Armistead is Hit)._**

___________In the blink on the eye, the rest of the Baker Company came out from their foxholes, camouflaged with covers made branches throughout the field and la____________unched the ambush at the Imperials_. Some of the Gallians who were next of a imperial grabbed them and stabbed them with their knives or hitting them with their gun butt, others fired their guns at them who were taken by surprise and not give them the time to defend themselves.

___________Mike was still on one of the foxholes, he mounted the 50 cal before he fired at the Imperials as they began to fall back; Scott was beside of his friend while firing his M1 Garand to help his friend to push the enemy back. _

___"The imperials are retreating! Come on Gallians! Show these bastards our pride!" Lieutenant Wilson gets out off the foxhole and charged._

___They follows their lieutenant as they let out a war cry._

___Mike dismounted the 50. cal before he takes out a folding shovel._

___"Let's go, Scott! Time to kick their asses!" Mike exclaimed feeling so fired up._

___Scott with his rifle armed in bayonet ready nodded before they charged with a war cry._

_The Imperials were panicked now and desperately shoot at the Gallians. but due of their panic and fear they couldn't hit any of them. Ironically, those men are like they came back from the death to gain the second chance to annihilate every imperial on their path. _

___The Gallians have now engaged in close combat, they were now overwhelming to the imperials as they are now retaking the trenches._

___The officer was perplexed as he took a few steps back while experiencing his defeat, he can't believe that happen so suddenly, seeing his men trying to not wasting the chance for the victory, but it was useless to contain the Gallian's fury as every second ever imperial is killed. _

___Then he sees a man with the beret who was encouraging his men, he must be the leader of the company. The imperial officer scowl as he raised his rifle to take a shot; Without their leader, the morality of his men will fall._

___Scott eludes a blow from the Imperial before he knocks him with the butt gun and finished with a stab with the bayonet. Then he sees a enemy leader pointing his rifle at Lieutenant Wilson._

___"NO!" Scott run._

___Wilson shoot another Imperial soldier with his pistol, but then he stunned when he sees a Imperial officer pointing his rifle at him._

___But before he could shoot at the lieutenant he heard a shout, the officer turned and his eyes widened when he see Scott charging at him, he turned his rifle at Scott but he tackles him as t____hey fall and rolled down from the hill._

___"Scott!" Mike yelled when he saw his friend in trouble, he goes to save him but some of Imperials blocked his path to attack him. One Imperial tried to stab him but Mike eludes and hits his face with the folding shovel._

___"Get out of my way!" He shouted in anger as he continued to fight trying to make his way and save his friend._

___Scott and the Imperial officer were punching and struggling each other, the officer gets on top of him and takes out his Walther P38 pistol and tried to shoot Scott, but he gripped his wrist with his hands ____and with all of his forces struggles to turn the imperial's pistol and shoot him with his own gun._ Both rivals were glaring each other, that became a fight between a Gaillian soldier and a pitiless Imperial, they fought for control of the weapon.

___And that moment..._

___'BANG'_

___The pistol shoot. Both stopped fighting as they stunned. Then the Imperial eased the pressure of his hands and backed away from Scott, he was still holding his pistol as the smoke came out from the cannon. Scott looks on his own body, there was no wound, but when he sees from the Imperial, there was a hole on his chest and the blood dripping out on his uniform._

___The Imperial grunted as he dropped the gun and clutching his wound. He falls to the ground, deadly wounded, he took off his helmet as he tried to breath, but it was too weak for get well enough. Despite the blood from his mouth, he had it's chance to curse the Gallian who took his life. _

___"Damn you... Gallian... Pig..." His cursing was the last words. _

___Scott sighed in relief, he was just saved by his own luck, it was the first time he killed a Imperial officer, who knows what was his rank. Before he could think____ he sees ahead the King Tiger, now it's 50 yards to the trenches, but now without the infantry support, it's now defenseless. However he didn't know that the Tiger was pointing the cannon at him. _

_______"Shit!" Scott jumps out into one of the craters before the King Tiger fired and missed._

_______Scott coughed while keeping his body on the ground, he has to do something with that tank and quickly._

_______"Scott!" Scott turn around seeing his friend coming down with the blood stained folding shovel on his hand "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped Scott dusting off his uniform and keeping his head down so the tank won't spot him._

_______He nodded "Yes, I'm fine." He said as he cleaned the dirt off his face . "Mike, we have to stop that tank before it reaches to our squad."_

_______"Are you crazy? How can we destroy if the armor is too potent?" He asked._

_______"We won't destroy, we have to stop it, if we destroy the caterpillar it won't be able to move it. We just need some TNT or something." He responded._

_______"Yeah? And how we can found TNT?" He inquired._

_______He looked around seeing the the dead bodies, he thinks some of them are demolishes that their work was destroy the casemates and the AT guns._

_______"Check those dead bodies, I'm sure they have explosives on their backpacks." Mike blinked thinking what he has on his mind, but he nodded before he and Scott began to search and fast before the tank regroups and helps with the infantry._

_______Meanwhile, the battle still continues. The Gallian infantry is taking advantage making the Imperials retreating, the Gallians recovered their strength despite the wounded, they feel so motivated they think they are invincible thanks the strategy of his lieutenant._

_______The Imperials, however, were humiliated that they were trying to fight aggressively. They were a brigade of 4.500 men against a small battalion that they are outnumbered, but now they are being crushed. Besides, now their officer disappeared they don't know what to do without orders._

_______"Come on, boys! Push them forward!" Lt. Wilson exclaimed as he fires his Colt pistol, killing two Imperials from his path._

_______"Sir! What about that tank over there?" One soldier asked as he protects his officer to not getting killed._

_______"That tank must be stop! If that reaches to our lines, we will got a big problem!" Wilson replied as he loads his pistol and keep firing._

_______Back to Mike and Scott, they founded 4 blocks of TNT on the backpackers from the imperial engineers, right now Scott search the last dead body and luckily found another block of TNT._

_______"That's the last one." Mike said._

_______"Great, now let's get close to that tank and prepare the explosives." Scott said._

_______Mike nodded and they run towards the King Tiger._

* * *

_______Inside of the tank, the crew was paying attention on the frontline and ready to take attack to the defense lines, but then a driver spotted two Gallian soldiers before spoke out._

_______"Hey! I see two Gallian soldiers, two o'clock!" He said._

_______"How are they armed? They have anti-tank guns?" Another member who is in charge to the cannon asked._

_______"No, they don't have bazookas or heavy weapons." He replied._

_______The tank commander watch them by the periscope in confusion, if those Gallians ain't got anything to stop his tank, what are they doing? "Just what are you up to?" He murmured in suspicious "Prepare the machine gun and the cannon! But keep advancing to our objective, we don't have much time to aid the infantry!" He said. _

_______The crew nodded in understanding, they put the tank shell on the chamber while the others reloads the coaxial machine gun._

* * *

_______Scott and Mike sees the turret turning to their position and the cannon pointed at them._

_______"Shit! Look out!" Mike exclaimed as they both launched themselves to the ground. ________The tank fired and the impact hits the ground almost hitting on them as the debris rains down._

_______Scott was coughing by the dirt while Mike spoke "We have to move, Scott! We are easy target!" He said as he helped him up and continue to run and search for cover. ________The tank fired the machine gun forcing them to run in zig zag. Then, they both saw another crater which it could be a perfect cover. They both jumped into the hole before the tank cannon fired again, but misses their target._

* * *

_______The Tank Commander growled as he see from his periscope that both Gallians went into the crater, there was a good cover to protect the fire from the tank. But suddenly he find out they are right in front of them._

_______"Keep advancing! If those Gallians won't come out from that hole then we crush their bones!"_

_______The crew didn't hesitate his order as they keep the tank on move._

* * *

_Mike on the ground, pokes trying to not be detected and sees the King Tiger coming towards them, they plan to crush them from their cover. _

_"Oh great, the tank is coming for us! Now what?" Mike asked._

_Scott was thinking for a plan B, until a bulb lit above of his head "Mike, you still have the bag with the explosives?" He asked._

_Mike nodded as he gave him the bag. Scott pulled the end of the wick into the side of the same bag, then he takes out from his pocket a phosphor. But before lighting it he spoke._

_"Listen, Mike. When the tank gets closer, I'll light the wick and I leave here the bag of explosives, then we get out of here. Sounds good?"._

_Mike was about to respond for his plan, but they felt the ground shaking and the sound of the motors coming closer "Just make it quick!" He exclaimed desperate._

_Scott lighted the match before he lighted the wick. Suddenly the tank was now on top and about to crush them, Scott leaves the bag of explosives as he and Mike quickly moved to the other side and managed to get out before the tank gets into the crater. However, they were discovered when the commander see them by the periscope._

* * *

_"There they are! Take them down!" The commander shouted._

_The driver turned to move the turret but then on the tank's bottom received a huge explosion while the huge amount of metal on the floor delivers a near-deaf explosion sound. T__hat explosion even caused a great earthquake within that the whole tank crew fell from their seats. _

_The commander was hit on his head by the metal surface of the tank "What the hell was that!?" The commander yelled as he gets up and rub his head, everyone was wonder the same question._

_**"**Sir, our caterpillars are very damaged! We can't move anymore!" He informed._

_Now the Commander was now pissed, they let them into the trap without knowing they have explosives. Now that the tracks are disabled they won't be able to take out the Gallian's defenses and help the infantry._

_The commander checked the area again through the periscope, to see where the two Gallians go, but unfortunately he lost the sight of them since they received the explosion. They can't stay forever now that their tank is disabled, they must get out and retreat._

_"Everyone, take your weapons. We're moving out, we have to return to the our command post and inform that the offensive failed."_ _He said __as he prepared his Luger to go _outside, unlike the rest of his men.

_The commander opened the hatch and stick his head out, he looks around if the Gallians are hide in somewhere, but there was nobody, only just dead bodies from the Imperial army, destroyed tanks and artillery craters._

_But that's not all, he sees that the imperial infantry who was ambushed began to retreat, the Gallian forces scored another victory against the Empire invaders, it could heard the Gallians cheering and raising their weapons while seeing the enemy running like a cowards._

_He mobilizes his crew to follow him as he gets out of the tank, after the crew abandoned the disabled King Tiger they're about to leave of the battlefield before..._

_'BANG'_

_"ARGH!" A member of the crew screamed when he was shot on his leg and fell to the ground, and alarming the whole crew._

_There was Scott and Mike with their weapons pointed at them, they were hidden from another crater _

_"Put down your weapons and surrender!" Mike ordered._

_Everyone got scared because they were just crew members of a tank with no experience in any kind of combat._

_However the commander wasn't intimidated. He just lost his impotent Panzer VI after three victorious battles, but now his fortress is disabled and broken by a couple of "peasant" soldiers with explosives, a good reason for enrage._

_"You Gallian scum! You'll never take me alive!" He raised his Luger and shot at them._

_The Gallians returned fire, Scott hits the Commander on his shoulder making him stop shooting while Mike blasts his chest and finally hits on his head. Before he fell on the ground, lifeless._

_With their superior killed, the remaining crew in shocked dropped their weapons and raised their hands. _

_"Please, don't shoot! Don't shoot! We surrender!" The main driver exclaimed, shaking of fear. If they will be POW (Prisoners of War) It's better for them.__  
_

_Scott and Mike gets out from the crater and quickly walked closer to them, still pointing their rifles. They looked defenseless, overall they were a simple crew of a King Tiger but with incomplete close combat knowledge._

_"Mike, what do we do with them?" Scott muttered._

_Mike was thinking until he answered "We'll take them as prisoners. That Imperial we just killed must be a officer of the tank battalion, those guys maybe knows about the Imperial Armed Force. Take them to the lieutenant while I destroy that tank." He said._

_Scott nodded as he orders the prisoners to move. Mike climbs up the tank and takes out two Mk II grenades, he pulls out the pins and put them in the tank before he jumps out and run away. The tank exploded within as the smoke came out from the hatch, it was not completely destroyed, but now is unusable._

* * *

_Lieutenant Wilson watched his troops cheering for earning a victory. But there was no end for the entire war, who knows what's happening in the other territories that the Gallian forces are trying to defend against a ferocious army. The war still continues, but the Gallia Militia gained another victory._

_"Sergeant Elder, where's Private Patterson and Barnes?" He asked. He never see them since they engaged in close combat, he was now worried about Scott because he saved his life, without him he would be dead now and his troops would be desperate without a good officer._

_But also was asking what happened with the King Tiger, he thought that was destroyed by the AT guns because they didn't received enemy fire minutes ago._

_"Lieutenant!" Came a voice, he turned and he saw Scott along with Imperial prisoners, that came his attention._

_"Who are they?" Elder asked._

_He motions them "They are the crew of the King Tiger. We manage to take out the tank, we also killed the officer, you know that? Anyways, these guys must know about the tank force of the Imperial army, I think it's would be a valuable information." He replied with his smile as the Imperials were exhausted and humiliated._

_"'We'?" Lieutenant Wilson raised his eyebrow._

_"Yes, me and Mike. He's right there." He pointed with his index finger, they see Mike climbing the hill before standing beside of his friend, their uniforms were all stained in dirt even on their faces._

_"I'm back, sir." Mike __saluted with a small smile like nothing happened._

_The lieutenant frowned before he turned to Scott "Private Patterson! What was your idea to go alone or with Private Sullivan to take out a heavy tank by yourself?! You almost get yourself killed!" He argued. He was very upset, but inside of him he was glad they are alive, but what he done it was highly risked and stupid._

_Scott was taken aback by his outburst, now he felt shameful, he could fear he would be expelled from his group or demote him of his rank. but at least he saved lieutenant's life and all the battalion._

_However, Mike decided to defend his friend "Sir, I think you should need to hear a explanation of what happened."_

_He explained all the details what Scott planned about disabling the King Tiger until taking out a commander officer. When he finished the details the lieutenant was now calmed but also impressed, because they stopped the tank before reaching their defense and capturing a tank crew who they might have information about the Imperial forces._

_"To tell you the truth sir, Scott's idea was really crazy. But at least it all worked." Mike finished with a laugh._

_The lieutenant sighed as he turned at Scott "Well Scott, I owe you for saving me from that imperial officer. But I want to make clear, don't you ever make that stupid decision again unless it's my order. Is that clear, Private?" He asked in serious tone._

_Scott nodded "Yes sir."_

_"Very well. Private Sullivan, take the prisoners to the HQ so we can interrogate them." He turned at his sergeant "Sergeant Elder, make a count the number of casualties we have and from the enemy." He turned back at Scott "As for you Private Patterson... Get some rest, and clean yourself up. I think we have enough for today." He walked off leaving Scott with Mike and Elder._

_Scott turns at his friend "Mike... Thanks." He said with a smile._

_Mike returned the smiled as he patted on his shoulder "Anytime. Well, I'll take the prisoners on the HQ, take your little nap, or a bath, or something. See you later" Mike ordered the prisoners to move out to the destination._

_Sgt Elder sighed "I hope our casualties aren't heavy enough. It's a relief that you survive, but I want to give you a warning, don't underestimate the imperials." He leaved as well._

_Scott released a deep sigh, he walks towards a flat rock as he sat on it with his rifle on his lap. He watches the battlefield where lies the smoldering remains of the destroyed tanks and the Imperial dead bodies, it was a tough battle but they manage to defend the Hill 30._

_Then he looks the floating smoke to the skyline of the late afternoon. He starts to remember his old times at home, he remember the old times he used to lie on the grass watching the millions of stars at night when he was a kid until now. Everything has changed since it started the invasion, when he volunteered to join the army his mother was afraid she would lose his son, even she prayed to not go at war, crying on his arms. _

_Scott was very concerned for her but it was his decision to join the army, he understands her pain but he didn't want to stay without doing nothing while the Empire destroys Gallia._

_He decided to remove the sad and terrifying moments when it started the war. He takes out his harmonica and began to play with it. The melody was slow but the tone was cheerful, it was really beautiful the melody, he played for so long since he was a child. Sometimes when he plays the harmonica, the music brings his good memories in the homestead even his best friends._

_The other Gallians could hear the melody while they gather the wounded, they were confused why he was playing his instrument after a intense battle, but they didn't mind, when they hear the melody they feel relaxed, very calm. Scott was the only one who could remove their worries and fears. _

_They glad that the farmer was here to cheer them up._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

**_2105 hours._**

It was already night, everything was all quiet. The members of Baker Company were inside of the trenchers, sitting on the wood boxes along with the campfire. Others were sleeping or having the guard duty. Scott was sitting in the same spot of the rock leaning against it, as he was watching the stars on the sky.

There were thousands of stars lighting the night, it was the the only beautiful moment he has experiencing on his life before the war started.

"Enjoying the night, Corporal Patterson?" Scott turning around and saw the lieutenant smoking his pipe, with a smile on his lips.

Scott nodded "It brings back my memories back in my homeland, that's all." He replied. He was a little impressed that his officer was talking with him without warning.

"I see... Mind if I join you?" He asked. Scott was now fully surprised, he never thought would have been asked with a officer even the lieutenant to join watching the stars, the lieutenant is acting sympathetically with him for some reason.

He answered "Sure, sure. Go ahead." He was little nervous to be with Lieutenant Wilson, but he didn't mind having a company at all.

The officer sat alongside of Scott, as he watches the stars while he blow a puff of smoke from his pipe, enjoying the quiet night.

"You know. Before I went to the Staff College when this war started, I always wanted be a astronomy teacher of a university in Randrigz. I always wanted I could teach the young ones to see the stars closely with a telescope, even I wanted to teach that to my daughter on home." Wilson said with a small smile without removing his eyes from the luminous points.

Seconds later he hung his head down with a chuckle "Too bad that this goddamn war have ruined my plans, now we have more important things to worry about." He turned at Scott "Tell me Private, have you thought about having a career before you joined the Milita?"

Scott gets silent for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders in response "I don't know, it's hard to find a career without knowing what I'm good for, all that I know is to recollect the vegetables, feeding the cattle, you know."

Wilson laughed "Yeah yeah, you live in a farm aren't you?"

Scott nodded.

"Well maybe you're right, but it's not so hard finding a job, maybe you should sell the vegetables on the market or something that you wish. But of course, we had a war to win. I just hope when this is all over I will start to begin my career as a astronomy teacher."

Both of them stayed in silent. Scott was containing his nervousness before he spoke to the lieutenant.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Shoot." He said

Scott turned at him "Why did I deserve the promotion to Corporal or getting a medal, Lieutenant? I mean, remember what I did three days ago? You were right, it was stupidest and reckless thing I did to put my life in danger, or maybe for all your squad. Is just because I destroyed the King Tiger and capturing the crew?" Scott was trying to not disrespect at the lieutenant but he wanted the answer.

Lt. Wilson blinked twice before he started to laugh, leaving him confused "Patterson, that's not the reason you deserved your ascension, is because for your recklessness."

"What?"

"I admit that it was crazy what you did, but for the Imperials you showed that you are the devil, more like a worst nightmare; The reason you earn a new rank is because your bravery against the Imperials have become the inspiration of our platoon." He smiled at him as he pats on his shoulder. "If you keep your determination to defend our pride and keep doing what you think what must be done, you will become a symbol for the morality for our men and the entire Gallian Army. That's what a true soldier should be."

Scott's eyes widened at the words of lieutenant, it's like he's giving support to be one of the best soldiers of the Gallian Militia, but now he understands the reason, he never thinks he would be be a legend, he was just doing his job to defend his country but after the lieutenant gave him what he should do, he thinks as long as he do his job, he would gain the inspiration for the people of Gallia."

Scott smiled as he replied "Thank you, sir. Now I understand. I promise I won't fail you and the whole Militia, I don't care who I will face even a general or somebody," Scott clenched his fist with his opposite hand "I'll prove them that Gallia will defeat them and make them cry with his mom." He finished with a grin.

The lieutenant laughed at hearing his motivation "That's the spirit, Patterson." He stands up "Well, I have to go to the Command Post and see how's the situation is going. See you later, Corporal Patterson." He walked off leaving Scott alone to enjoy the night.

Scott sighed, he never thought his lieutenant really admired for his performance, this is gonna be a long war.

"Hey, Patterson! Is now your watch turn!" One of his partners exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He get up and went to take a guard duty.

* * *

**Command Post of 4th Battalion**

**1 Km of South behind of Hill 30.**

**2115 Hours.**

The Command Post was a bunker where the Gallians contact the other units from different locations, also organizing battle strategies with non-commissioned officers and also resupplying the troops for ammunition, medical equipment, and other stuffs.

Lt. Wilson opens the metal door as he get inside; Inside of the bunker there was a wooden table on the middle where it has the maps that show their positions and the enemy, they also have the radio equipment to communicate to the HQ to inform the situation or expecting the orders from the high ranked officers.

Wilson walked to the center on the table where the non-commissioned officers were waiting for his arrival, they saluted him.

"At ease." Said the Lieutenant "How's the situation is going, Sgt. Elder?" He asked.

"The things are not quite well, sir." Sergeant Elder said as he pointed with his finger the map of the North of Gallia "Since the Imperials have occupied the Ghirlandaio fortress, the enemy has taken the town of Maubeuge at south of the fort, they also has captured the Nord Calais Airfield of the 10th Fighter Wing of GAF (Gallian Air Force) Some of them manage to escape with their planes during the attack but they lost many fighters."

"Two days ago, we lost contact with the 23rd Infantry Regiment on Lillis, but the reports said they retreated for suffering heavy casualties by the Field Artillery Battalion. Yesterday the 4th Army Imperial attacked the town of Damville, but fortunately the 35th Battalion of the Regular Army manage to evacuate the civilians before the Imperial's attack. But with Damville capture the 4th Army will use the cleared roads to advance quickly to the south while the other Imperial forces continue invading the north." He finished.

Wilson sighed sharply "The Imperials are hitting us pretty bad, gentlemen. I don't know if we stop this invasion, we're suffered many casualties and the Imperials move quickly to the Gallian defensive positions that are vulnerable." He hung his head down "We starting to lose this war."

Everyone stayed silence and looking each other.

But he raised his head and answered "But that doesn't mean we have to surrender and get humiliated by those Imperials. We know that the General Damon's army are not helping at all, but remember the other generals are trying to protect our homelands, we must do the same as they do. I just hope the things can't get worst when we go to the north." He said trying to not lose his hope.

Outside of the bunker, a young Gallian soldier riding a motorcycle appeared on the road of the forest carrying a leather bag. He stopped near at the Command Post, he get off the motorcycle and in a hurry walks to the entrance and knocks on the metal door.

"Coming." The voice said behind of the door. The messenger enter and walked towards to the lieutenant.

"Are you Lieutenant Wilson?" The young Gallian asked.

He nodded.

The young man salute him "I'm the messenger from the 65th Division of Infantry, I'm here to deliver a message from Captain about the information of the prisoners you've captured three days ago." He said as he opens the leather bag and hands the lieutenant a envelope "I take my leave, sir. I have to deliver the other messages to the other units. May God be with you."

He saluted him again before exits the bunker as he hopped on the motorcycle again and ride away.

The Lieutenant checked the envelope before he reunites again with the non-commissioned officers.

"What's that, sir?" Sergeant Elder asked.

"A message from our Captain. I wonder what information they gained for us." He opens the envelope and then he reads. Suddenly, he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Another officer asked.

"Dammit! Gentlemen, we got another situation, very serious. Where is the map of this area?".

A soldier gives the map to Lieutenant before unfolds it, revealing the map of the Hill 30, which shows all the defensive positions of the Regiment and some of the forest areas.

"According the interrogation of the Imperial prisoners, the rest of the Imperial brigade are waiting the reinforcements from the 13th Panzer Division tomorrow, they are preparing for another heavy attack to our position. I know tomorrow we'll leave this place but if the tanks regroups with the infantry, they will be unstoppable which can put the other defense units in danger." He said.

"However, they gave us the location where the enemy brigade is." He points one forest on the map "They are camping on the Forest of Marly at 2 km to the southeast of our position, that place is where there's the rest of the division are in, it's not too far but there's to many soldiers." He added.

"What are we going to do, Lieutenant? The only thing we should worry is the tank division who is coming to us." A Staff Sergeant asked, trying to contain his nervousness.

Lt. Wilson thinks, very focused; Then he spoke "There's only one option, we have to take out the brigade, at once. I'll send my Company to the woodland area and reach to the camp without being detected," He pointed the location with his finger "The enemy beyond us three to one, but if we attack them by surprise there's a chance they will surrender." Wilson turned at two officers, one with the rank of First Sergeant and the other as Master Sergeant "You will be part of the attack, I want the Fox Company head to West and Dog Company to the East of the camp before 0500 hours. When it reaches the time, I'll give the signal and we'll launch the strike. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Both sergeants nodded.

"But what about the tank division?" Sgt. Elder asked.

Wilson turned at him "We'll discuss that later. The only thing we need to concentrate is to wipe out the Imperial infantry, so please just focus to the primary objectives, understand?" He replied serious.

The officers looked each other, they don't sure if it's a good idea, but it's important to listen his Lieutenant since his work is to motivate his soldiers and solve any obstacle.

The Staff Sergeant sighed "Alright, sir. We listen to you, what you are gonna do?" He asked.

"I'll prepare my men at 0300 hours, when we complete our objective, I'll be thinking about how we deal the enemy Panzers. Dismiss, gentlemen." He saluted.

They do the same before the Lieutenant walks toward the exit. But. "One more thing." He turns his head from his shoulder "Don't tell your men about what you heard this situation."

* * *

**2130 Hours.**

Back at the Hill 30, the rest of the battalion (Except Scott, since he's still in watch turn) Continued to enjoy the quiet night, talking each other, eating cans of food, reloading the magazines o cleaning their weapons.

Mike was talking with McCloskey and Adele about the delicious breads they bake in Bruhl city, and as for Tommy he was watching the photo where he was with his girlfriend on the restaurant of Randrigz before the war started, undoubtedly he misses her.

Sgt Elder appeared on top.

"Alright gentlemen, listen up!" Everyone got attention "We got new orders from the Lieutenant, they located the enemy camp in the Forest of Marly where there's the rest of the brigade we fought three days ago, our mission is prepare a counterattack and defeat the entire infantry. So I want you be prepared to deploy at the forest at 0400 hours. Make sure to be well rested, that's all." He walked off.

Elder was worried with his men, the Lieutenant told him he must not tell everyone about the notice of the coming tank division right now, that could cause distraction that they will not be able to complete the objectives.

There was no other choices, until they complete their first objetive, attack the enemy brigade.

Some soldiers were excited, after 3 days now they will have another action to kick some Imperial's ass, others were in disappointed because they must wake up early a this hour.

"Guess I have to sleep earlier." Mike said "Hey, McCloskey. Is your watch turn now, go get Scott and occupy his place."

McCloskey sighed as he stand up "Alright, but don't forget to invite Penelope and Jerry to dinner."

He raised his eyebrow "Penelope and Jerry?".

"Yeah, the two squirrels who lives in that tree." He said as he pointed a tree not far away. Some of his partners chuckled at his joke but Mike was confused.

McCloskey gets out of the trench and went for Scott. When he's about 50 meters from the trenches, he sees Scott seated in a foxhole with his helmet covering his eyes, it looks like he's asleep.

Then McCloskey gets a mischievous grin thinking something perverse. He stands in front of Scott without making a sound, then he points the cannon of his M1 Garand in front of his eyes but keeping his finger away from the trigger.

"Psst... Scott" He muttered trying to contain his laughter "Wake up."

Scott stirred as he lifted his helmet before cracking his eyes open, then his eyes widened when he saw the cannon's rifle pointing at him.

He jumps "SHIT! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He screamed as he put his hands up indicating his surrender believing that the Imperial was about to shoot him.

McCloskey burst out laughing at his reaction, Scott recovers from his fright seeing that one of his own played as a prankster. He almost suffered a heart attack.

"You asshole!" He yelled, very pissed "What the fuck is your problem?!".

He waved his hand but continued to laugh "Hey hey, calm down! I just wanted to joke around! Hehe, you should see your face!"

Scott was still angry, but had to count on ten and taking a few breaths to calm himself down "Don't do that again or else I shall get serious when I see a weapon pointing at me."

"Well, you shouldn't be asleep during the watch turn after all." He replied not leaving the grin on his face.

He sighed irritably "Just tell me what are you doing?".

"Your watch turn is over, so you can return with your friends." He answered "And we got new orders, at 4 am we're going to attack a enemy camp. So I suggest you get enough sleep."

Scott narrowed his eyes "I was before some jackass decided to do a practical joke and I almost had a hear attack." He gets out from the foxhole.

"Geez, you are not funny."

Scott slung his rifle on his shoulder "See you later, Mac. Oh, and make sure you don't sleep during you turn, if you don't want to end up like me but with a truly Imperial." He walked off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

**Forest of Marly**

**0335 Hours.**

The Baker Company was now on move through the forest, very quietly in the way to the enemy camp; Everything was too dark and quiet except the sound of the crickets. The company must be cautious in their path, there may be a probability of finding a small patrol or a sentinel, but right now there is nothing unusual.

Lieutenant Wilson and Sergeant Elder was at the head of their squad as the rest, including Scott and his friends, was behind them following their lead, everyone was feeling little nervous the place is deadly quiet, they can't see anything in dark either.

"Sir, you think we are already close to the enemy camp?" Elder asked keeping his voice down.

"I'm not sure, but still we have to take with caution if there's a enemy presence in here." He replied.

Then, he spotted something from his eyes, he sees see something lighted not far from his reach ahead, he held up his fist telling his squad to stop. When the light approached, it reveals a silhouette who was holding a flashlight and patrolling. There's no doubt that the silhouette is a Imperial sentinel.

"Boys, take cover!" Wilson muttered, some soldiers listened his message, others who didn't hear clearly was told by the others. They start hiding in the trees and keeping away from the light. Nobody wanted the Imperial sound the alarm to the camp if the sentries know they are here.

_'CRACK!_'

Everyone freeze at hearing the crack sound that almost heard throughout the forest, everyone turned and see that McCloskey accidentally stepped on a thick branch, he was so shocked that he thinks he screwed up. But much worst, the sound caught the attention of the sentinel and now with suspicion the Imperial decided to check out.

"Shit! Heads down!" Wilson hissed desperately motioning with his hand. The rest follow the order and keep quiet.

They could feel the tension of the enemy rounding nearby, while the footstep sounds are slowly getting more intense for the distance, as for Scott and Mike was sweating so much and crossing their fingers hoping that the Imperial don't discover.

The Imperial is almost close of Elder's reach, when he slowly puts his hand on his knife handle preparing himself to attack the sentinel and maintaining under pressure.

Then it came another sound but this time wasn't by McCloskey or any soldier, the Imperial turns around quickly where the sound come from. He just saw a little innocent bunny coming out from the bushes and jumps away. Now with the distraction, Elder has a chance.

Elder gets out from the bush before he covered the Imperial's mouth with his hand and then cuts his throat with the knife. The body slumped down and the flashlight as well.

"Sweet dreams..." He muttered as he cleaned his knife.

Everyone sighed in relief as they come out from their hiding. But McCloskey was feeling little guilty for alarming the sentinel by making the sound.

"Sir... I'm sorry I-" He was about to say it but Lieutenant stated.

"We discuss this later. Right now don't worry about it." He replies. McCloskey nodded for understanding.

"We must move out. If the Imperial was here we must be not too far from the camp. Let's go." Wilson said and the company continued their way.

* * *

Ten minutes later after exploring the forest, they climbed on a rocky hill and finally caught sight of the camp which is surrounded by trees at 100 meters.

The Lieutenant takes out his binoculars and puts it in his eyes to see the camp clearly, the enemy camp has too many tents where the Imperials rests, and from outside a group of soldiers patrols the area of the camp, there was a parking of 5 cargo trucks where they carrying the supplies, and there was a wood watchtower with an Imperial watchman, also there was a MG-42.

Now that he knows the enemy positions, he goes down from the rocky hill to reunite with his men.

"Ok guys, listen. We have to wait here until Fox company and Dog company reach their positions at 0500 hours so we can begin our attack." He checked his watch, it's quarter before 5 am "It's almost the hour." He pointed at the watchtower "They have a watchtower with a MG-42 in there, we need any of you stay here and shoot him on this position. Any of you are sharpshooter?".

"I am..." Says a grown man with dark blond short hair, something grown and messy, short beard and blue eyes. His helmet was customized with tally marks which shows the number of the Imperials he killed. And he's armed with Springfield M1903 rifle with the scope.

Meet Cpl. Richard Parsons, the marksman.

"Very well, Parsons. Keep on sight to the watchtower until I gave the signal; You can provide us sniper support from here." He said "When I shoot the flare gun, you know what to do."

Richard nodded as he positioned himself to the hill's edge and put his eye on the scope. The Lieutenant ordered his men to move out.

The rest of the company sneaks through the forest to approach the camp without being detected. Then they stopped when they were near the exit of the trees.

Wilson checked again his watch, it's just one minute before 5.

When the time clicks, everyone feel prepared to launch a surprise, they start preparing their weapons, one guy was mumbling with some words praying for his safe. Scott looked at his fellows, they were calm. But Tommy was trembling his hands feeling nervous, the waiting was making him tense.

Scott puts his hand on his shoulder as he looked at him "Don't worry Tom, I'll watch your back." Scott muttered. He slowly nodded.

The time is on 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Now is the moment. Lt. Wilson stand up as he takes out the flare gun from the pocket. He pointed on the sky and pulls the trigger.

The flare flies through the air before it exploded in red light.

"Attaaack!" Wilson yelled as the Baker company charged with a war cry.

The Imperial from the watchtower gets surprised when he saw the flare but when it's displayed in red, he gets shocked when the Gallian soldiers comes out from the woods.

He acted quickly to grab the MG-42 getting ready to fire.

But suddenly, a bullet hits right in his head as the helmet flies away. He fell from to the tower with the hole on his forehead and his eyes rolled down back of his head.

* * *

Back at Richard's sniper position, he grin after his first hill , he pulled back the bolt of the rifle to reload another bullet as the shell comes out from the chamber.

Now that he take down the MG-42 he'll provide the sniper support as the lieutenant said.

* * *

After the Imperials waked up from their peaceful sleep and get out from the tents without their uniforms - Only wearing white shirts and boxers - They saw in disbelief their camp is under attack by the Gallians.

But then, on the East another group of Gallians comes out from other trees launching another attack.

Then on the West another group of Gallians attacks.

They are surrounded, without any escape. The Imperials are now panicked, but the only one choice they have, is to fight to the dead, until the last man standing, without cowardice and for the Emperor. They picked up the stacked weapons that were outside from the tents as others began to dress the uniforms before they started to defend the camp.

But it does not work so well. Since the Gallians have unleashed a surprise counterattack and surround the camp, they were forced to retreat loosing every meter of their territory, some of them that they were away from their groups they had no choice but surrender.

A Imperial sergeant was ducked on the sandbags with two of his men trying trying to contain the attack.

"Someone get the goddamn 42 here!" He shouted very pissed that their loosing the battle, he looked at a soldier from his side.

"Hanz, you have to get the radio station and tell the headquarters we are under attack and we need support! We'll cover you!"

The young Imperial nodded as he gets out from the sandbags and run, some of the Gallians spotted him and shot him but the Imperial manage to elude the bullets as he continued to run.

He founds with a Gallian in front of him but before he could see his presence, Hanz hit him with the butt of the rifle on his head, knocking him out.

Later, he manages to cross from a close fight between the both sides, unfortunately for the Imperials they're being crush by the Gallian brute force.

Then he reached the tent where there was the radio station, he opens the door brusquely but then he frozen when he saw three Gallians trying to sabotage the radio so the Imperials can't call for help.

But when they heard the door opening, a young Gallian turns his head and gets alarmed when he saw an Imperial in front of him.

He screamed as he turned around and with the M3 gun he fired the entire magazine at the young Imperial.

The poor Imperial suffered many impacts on his torso as his uniform gets stained in red blood, also the tent door were leaky by the bullets.

"Stop! Stop! That's enough!" Sgt Elder yells squeezing his shoulder with his hand.

Tommy stop shooting as the Imperial, now dead, falls to the ground.

"Goddammit! Why did you just do that!? He didn't had the intention to attack us!" Elder spatted, he was now pissed because the Imperial maybe would surrender and wanting to live.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, sir! He startled me a-and I thought he was going to shoot us, I'm really sorry, sir!" Tommy exclaimed, ashamed. He was too young to live the experience of the war and die in a battlefield and leaving his girlfriend alone. He didn't have other choice to defend himself even though the Imperial didn't attack him.

Tommy felt guilty that he killed him like that.

Mike walked on the side of Tommy as he watch the corpse in pool of blood.

"Poor bastard, we didn't give him a chance to surrender." Mike said "We still have the job to done, Sarge. We can't stay here."

Sgt. Elder sighed "I know, let's get this over with it."

They aimed their weapons towards to the radios and fired, destroying all of it as the sparks burst everywhere. When they finished their objective, Mike and Elder were the first to go out, only Tommy was behind watching the dead Imperial.

"Please, forgive me..." Tommy muttered before he get out from the tent.

* * *

Back to the Imperial position, the situation was now chaotic, the Gallians have already taken the most of territory, Hanz didn't return and without the news if he manage to contact the HQ. Which of course they don't know he's already dead.

The Imperial sergeant was still covered on the sandbags along with two Imperials, while they receiving heavy fire from their covers.

"Come on, men! Hold the position!" He yells as he fired blindly with the MP-40.

"It's not use, sergeant! We lost this camp, we have to go now!" Said the Imperial from the left, in panic.

"We don't leave this camp until the reinforcements arrives! Defend this goddamn position!" He retorted angry.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!" He stood up from the cover before he was hit by a bullet on his head, courtesy of a sniper.

"Shit!" Exclaimed another Imperial from the right "Sergeant! You must get out of here! I'll cover-" He received another bullet from the sniper on his head as he slumped down to the ground.

"Fuck!" The Sergeant gritted his teeth. If they stay here to defend until the death, the soldiers would be more panic and they will loose to many men, it will be a slaughter if no one will come out alive.

"Everyone, retreat! Regroup to the crossing the river!" He shouted, to make sure if anyone heard him.

The Imperials got the message, they abandoned their posts and run to escape for their lives. Some of them were shot on their backs while trying to escape, but the rest of them managed to escape from the enemy fire as they entered into the woods.

Then, there's no sign of any Imperial anymore, except the Gallians captured like 50 Imperials when they surrender, the 4th Battalion won once again.

* * *

"Good job, everyone!" Lt Wilson exclaimed "I guess the Imperials won't bother us again." He walks towards Elder "Sgt Elder, give me good news."

"We managed to take out the radio station without any Imperial asked for help, also the Maultier half-tracks are intact with plenty of supplies that would be too useful for our units." Elder replied.

"Great, then we'll take them, but make sure to erase the Imperial's symbol, we don't want that our guys would confused by our enemy." Wilson said.

"Yes sir." Elder walks off to do his job.

Meanwhile, Scott was watching the prisoners with their hands behind of their heads being escorted to abandon the camp, they look exhausted and sad that the Gallians will send him to the military prision, away from their home and family. But the good thing they are still alive, and if the war ends they will set them free so they can see their families again.

"Hey, Scott." He turned at Adela.

"What is it?".

"I think you should talk with Tommy, he looks... A little depressed." She said, worried. They looked at Tommy who was sitting on the crate with his M3 gun on his lap and his head hung down.

The young man was silent ever since he did a mistake, he doesn't want to talk, nor with his friends. He was afraid if he gets so much trouble if anyone could find out what he did.

"I tried to talk with him, but... He didn't say me anything." She said, feeling pretty bad with him.

Scott nodded for understanding before walked towards to the young one.

Tommy looks up seeing his friend approaching but he looks down again. Scott sit up on his side.

"Hey Tommy." Scott said.

"Hey..." He whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine."

Scott knows that he's lying before he sighed "Tommy, are you really ok? Tell me to me what happened?" He replied, trying to help him.

Tommy was biting his lower lip, he don't want to tell him but now he knows he's hiding the truth, if he still keep the truth Scott will pressure him until he spits.

"I... Killed an Imperial..." He said with sorrow.

Scott raised his eyebrow, he was very confused "What are you talking about? That's our job."

But Tommy responds "No Scott... That Imperial, was the one who begged for his life... And I... I remove it."

Scott was still confused, but when he saw the pain of Tommy's face, he understands that it was a accident.

He puts his hand on his shoulder "Tom, everyone could make mistakes, but this is what happens in this war. I understand you feel bad for that guy, but don't think that you are the only one who made that sort of thing." Scott answered, he sighed.

"Look, I know how it feels when you did that unintentionally. But listen, when I joined the army I was kinda nervous because I never killed a person before, and when I killed a first Imperial, I can't helped but feel bad for him, what if he had a family who was waiting for his return?" He shook his head "It's very difficult to try to forget, but I blame the Empire they declared war against our country, who knows how many Imperials I will kill, neither you nor. But that's how the war is." He turned at Tommy "Just try to not blaming yourself, I understand it was an accident, but you have to remember why you joined the Militia."

Tommy was speechless, he joined the army because he wanted peace and freedom in the country he lived, especially he wanted to protect his girlfriend, he misses her beautiful face, her blonde hair and her pretty lips. He still feel sorry for that Imperial but thinking his girlfriend and his home, but now he understands what Scott said.

Tommy turns his head at Scott "You are right..." He said "It's so obvious how is the war. I still feel guilty for what I did but you are right. If I keep distracted I won't go back with my girlfriend alive."

Scott smiled as well "We will survive this Tom, the war changed our lives, but when it's ends, we close our eyes and thinking that all was just a nightmare."

"Hey guys!" They turned their heads towards Richards "Could you help me carrying those bodies? We have to buried them."

They nodded as they went to do the job.

Back to Lieutenant, he ordered his troops to prepare to deploy and abandon the camp on 5 minutes, but now the next thing to worry about it's the upcoming Panzer division, but there must be a way to create an obstacle to the tanks to delay their advance. But how?.

"Hey, Lieutenant" He turns to one of his soldiers "You better look what I just found." He said.

Wilson follows him until they reached in a bunker, the Gallian soldier opens the metal door to letting him pass. Lt. Wilson takes a look inside and saw craters uncovered revealing the antitank mines and explosives.

"Why do the Imperials kept the explosives?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know, sir. But I guess the explosives are to clear the paths on the mountains to let pass their army and the mines, well, you know the answer." He said.

_'That's it!'_ He exclaimed through his mind. The solution was front of his eyes.

"Private, do we still have mines in our trenches?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but we have a few. Why?"

"I have a plan to give the Imperial reinforcements a surprise that they are not going to wait."

"What do you mean?" Wade doubted.

Then the Lieutenant tells Wade that the Panzer Division which was requested by the infantry from the camp is coming at this point, then he explains the plan that it will rejected their advance.

The private initially was scared when he heard about the coming Panzer Division cause is from 100 tanks, but when he heard the Lieutenant's plan he knows that this will work.

"Go to tell to our troops to upload those boxes with mines and the others to bring it from ours as well, we must go to the path where the Panzers will come."

"Yes sir." He exit of the bunker to inform the Battalion.

Wilson crossed his hands behind of his back as he still watched the Imperial mines "Imperials, I guess I should thank you for giving us a little present." He said with a grin.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**1430 Hours.**

In the afternoon on a flat valley of grassland, everything is quiet, the sound of birds singing and the wind breeze the forest trees. But then, the ground began to trembling like it's coming an earthquake, followed by the sound of the engines which every second it becomes louder, making the birds stop singing and fly away from the trees.

Then, about three Panzers emerges from a hill slope, and then from a few meters back are followed by a main column of tanks, all tanks were colored in dark gray; On the sides of each tank and some from the turrets as well had the symbol of The Imperial Army, consisting the cross straight with perpendicular segments at each end.

In the first tank, the hatch is opened revealing a Imperial tank officer. He sees around the area and so far it's still quiet, but however something it's not right, he didn't receive any response of the unit on Forest of Marly.

"There's no response yet?" The officer asked.

The radio operator shook his head "No, I'm trying to search the signal, but I don't get their response." He responded. "Rudolf unit, this unit Rolf from 13th Panzer Division, Do you read me? Over."

_Bzzzzz_

The transmission was still static.

"Unit Rudolf, do you read me? Over."

_Bzzzzz_

"This is not good. You think the Gallian army have attacked their position?" The officer asked.

"No, It's not possible, they are hidden in the Forest of Marley and it's impossible the Gallians would know where they are" He replies **"**Maybe their radio is broken."

The officer wasn't convinced, he wants to know what happened to them, but the only thing they must do it's reach their destination and see.

The Panzer division are now reaching near to the entrance of the forest, where the forest begins there was an entry, a broad road that has enough space for the whole division to cross.

With his headset the officer communicates the rest of Panzer division "All units, follow me to the entrance and advance in three-columns."Then he gets back inside closing the hatch.

The Panzer division enters the zone of Forest of Marley without problem, almost the entire half of Panzers gets in the woods, but then...

_Click_

Suddenly the first Panzers from ahead explodes making the all tanks stop their advance.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the tank crews from another tank shouted. Everyone stopped their Panzers of their tracks, very confused and perplexed not knowing where the attack come from.

But then the row of tanks from behind explodes as well, every tank is destroyed in disorder causing so much panic for the tank crews, others were trying to get out from the tank before getting killed but unfortunately the explosions never gave them the chance, some of them manages to get out alive as they are hiding on the trees thinking that they are the eyes of the enemy.

Just when the explosions stopped, now all was silent. But all that remained were the tanks done in ash and engulfed in flames, some of the Panzers survived but they were damaged by the intense of the explosions. The crew from other tanks would not have time to repair the damages since they don't want to be the next victims of the ambush.

The survivors were so confused and frightened.

"What the fuck is going on?!"One of the survivors shouted in panic.

"It's the artillery?" Another survivor asked.

The officer with his bloody arm and heavily hurt approached to the survivors. According to him, he and two his crew survived from the ambush but two of them didn't make it, their tank got serious damage on the bottom and the caterpillars were disabled. The way three of his men were killed is when they were inside of the tank just when they received the detonation, has caused several metal fragments shooting around the tank cabin, getting embedded in the bodies of the crew members.

"No, I don't think so. We didn't even heard the sound of the projectiles coming." The officer answered.

"You mean that we were attacked by anti-tank mines?"The survivor asked "But what about the explosions from behind?"

He was thinking what was the cause before he found the rational response, but he couldn't believe it because he knows what was the mine "It... It must have been a time mine."

One of his crew gasped "What?"

Time mine, it's from the Imperial armament, the reason why they were not the first to be exploded is that the mine has the time device with the limit of 15 minutes to 21 days. When their tank stepped that mine they activated the time device. When the time reaches to zero, it explodes. The Imperials have created this sort of weapon to ambush a large platoon of tanks and convoys, and block the escape routes from their victims.

"How is it possible that those stupid assholes have set an ambush on us!" Another one of officer's crew growled, he was very pissed, as he clutched one of his eyes that was bleeding cause for the metal fragments since the explosion "Thanks to them I lost my right fucking eye!"

"I don't think our guys did do that" The officer replied "Remember that we do not receive a response from our infantry unit? I think the Gallians are behind of the ambush."

The one eyed survivor grunted "Fucking great, now what the hell are we gonna do now?"

"We need to contact the HQ about this situation and ask to some engineers to clear this damn road." He said "The General not gonna be pleased when he finds out about this." He sighed.

25 tanks were totally destroyed and blocked the passage to the rest of the Panzer Division, they must clear the way for the Imperial Army to cross, but it will take several hours to arrive the engineers and days to clear the minefield and remove the destroyed tanks.

This time the Gallians mocked their enemy preventing their advance and ambush the strongest Panzer Division.

This time they showed what the free people of Gallia is made of.

* * *

**Approaching Bruhl at 5km on East.**

******1505 Hours.**

The 4th Battalion were walking on a dirt road along with the convoy of supply trucks that they stole since the attack from last night, they are now traveling to return to headquarters.

However, everyone were very exhausted since they worked hard to put mines until the dawn. Those who still have the energy to move were walking and escorting the trucks, those without were asleep on the truck loads despite that supplies boxes occupied almost all the remaining space.

There it was Scott with his rifle on his back, walking on the road. He looked to the surroundings, all was quiet like the yesterday on the hill, the wind that he receives a gentle breeze and the sky was completely clear with a few white clouds, he takes off his cap for a while to enjoy the soft air which come to his head.

With a simple, slight, and brief breath, Scott feels fine for enjoy the outside world, free of that annoying war with the smoke-fulled environment of burned meat and blood.

When the battalion advanced 3km, they reached the view on the small town.

The city of Bruhl.

Right now nothing bad is happening on Bruhl since the Imperial attack.

Lt. Wilson was seated on the side of truck load, he was watching the exhaustion of his troops, he knows that what they need is rest after they completed their objective, if they still do not have energy they will not have the strength to keep fighting.

But when he saw the city of Bruhl, he just had an idea.

"Hey! Sergeant Elder!" He called him from the driver seat "We should stop in that town, our soldiers needs to rest after the fighting from yesterday, don't you think?".

Elder yawned "You're right, Lieutenant. Although I've had enough coffee I can not stay awake all day, all I need is a comfortable bed and a waitress from the cafe restaurant."

Wilson laughs "Just don't get into trouble with her father" Elder chuckles at his joke.

"Everyone!" Lt. Wilson proclaimed his battalion, some who were sleeping waked up but still tired "I know you guys are heavily exhausted since we finished our mission. So I decided we're going stop to Bruhl, all of you deserve a good rest."

The soldiers cheered, some others could see the smiles from their faces, they were grateful that Lt. Wilson was on command of their unit. As for Scott also was glad that he authorize a free time in a peaceful town, just what that he needs.

The buildings around the city were almost like most of the Gallian cities, between not-so-small and big, made by clay or brick, with outside walls painted with white, gray, beige and, in most of them, sunflower light yellow. Also made with wooden doors and tile roofs and each building were one or two floors.

There was also a gigantic and imposing twin-windmill which is located on the center of the city. The people from Bruhl called it "The Sisters Mills"; It was built time ago from an old castle and then becoming one of the reasons why the city nicknamed as "Miller's home". It was an unbreakable symbol of beauty for the city, also a interesting tourist place and another one of Gallia's patrimonies.

When they reached the town of Bruhl, some of the civilians who were walking on the streets saw the soldiers of Gallian Militia arriving their city. The civilians have gather around to greet the soldiers with cheers as the 4th Battalion waved their hands at their people with the smile on their faces; Some women give the flowers to the men and women of 4th Battalion to consider them braves for fulfilling their task of defending Gallia.

Scott and Mike were walking together as they waved to the people. One little girl with her mother was holding a daisy white flower, when Scott stopped his track in front of the little girl, she handed the flower to him. He showed his compassionate smile as he accept the flower and ruffled her hair making her giggle.

Scott was wondering, how can she live peacefully in the middle of war when the Imperials are attacking their land? He doesn't want to imagine what they gonna do with her or her parents when they take Bruhl. He hopes that the girl and her parents would get out to a safer place and soon.

When he says goodbye to the girl, he kept the flower on his breast pocket of his uniform and continued to walk.

* * *

The trucks parked around the area of the "Sister Mills" as the who Battalion include the lieutenant hope off the trucks.

"Well, gentlemen. Me and Sgt. Elder we're going to search any military personnel on this town to look for a radio and contact the HQ; As for you, make yourselves comfy on this city and have fun. Have a good rest gentleman." Wilson walked away.

And then the soldiers do what the lieutenant said, separating from him and going randomly to different pending free time, recover energies and feed. Few of the soldiers who chose to walk only wanted to sleep on the grass under the trees and wooden seats on the park nearest of the Sisters Mill due for their exhaustion. The other ones prefer to drink a lot of the Bruhler beer on the nearest bar and flirting the waiters.

Meanwhile Scott was contemplating the "Sister Mills", when he was called by his friend.

"Hey Scott. I'm about to go to the bakery, would you like to come with me?" Mike asked.

Scott smile "Yeah, I heard rumors that they make delicious breads in this place. Let's go then."

* * *

**Bakery**

Scott and Mike entered the place. The walls painted in white and wooden floors, which gives the feeling that the place was built thinking in breads, especially when they are cooked. The area of the bakery have 5 round tables with four chairs each of them. All over the place is made of wood.

There had wooden shelves filled with bread all different forms, cakes, muffins, cupcakes, all kinds of bread. Over the counter there was a weighing scale and on side of it some small paper bags. And a radio which was playing music that they could recognized, "St. Louis Blues" By Benny Goodman.

"Oh, welcome gentlemen!" It came a girl voice, they saw a young lady of 21 years with brown hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and she wears a red scarf with white details on her head "May I help you?" She asked.

"Good afternoon, miss. Me and my friend we'd like to buy some bread" Mike said.

She sees their uniforms "Hey, are you members of the Gallian Army?".

"Technically we are from the Gallian Militia, miss" Scott replied.

"Wow. You are the first soldiers who comes in this bakery." She said with a smile "It's good to have you here as a customers. Tell me, what would you like?".

Scott and Mike decided to buy baguettes and some biscuits before they payed the baker with cents. Then she take a look on the clock getting know that she's getting late.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she untied her apron "I'm getting late for my turn! Sorry gentlemen, but I have to go! See ya!".

They were confused but before they could ask she passed them and left the bakery.

"Geez, what's up with her?" Mike asked as Scott shrugged in response.

"You mean Alicia?" They turned to another baker "She just have her turn on the Town Watch. When the war began all the people of Bruhl became nervous about the arrival of the Imperials. Since then, the half of the population joined the Bruhl Town Watch".

"The Town Watch? They don't have much experience in combat, why can't they join the militia?" Scott asked.

"They don't want separate their homes and families, that's why. We are preparing to leave this town and the Town Watchman didn't wanted leaving the civilians unprotected."

"I see." Mike answered "Well, thank you for telling us, mister. We're taking our leave and ensure that everything is fine."

"Have a nice day, gentlemen. Don't forget to tell your friends about this bakery."

Scott and Mike exits with the paper bag full of bread. Then they decided to take a bite on the bread, when they ate a few pieces, they were right, the flavor was the greatest that no one could prepare like that.

"Man, I knew the bread it's the best food of all Gallia! Too bad that we didn't told Alicia just in time for making her great job." Mike said.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk on the outskirts to relax, sometimes I need to get out my nervous of this situation." Scott answered.

"Okay man, me I'll take the bread for my friends. I can't wait to see their faces when they taste the flavor. Take care, Scott."

Scott nodded "See you later, Mike." He separated from his friend.

* * *

Scott was walking alone in the paved road on the outskirts of Bruhl. Everything on his around was filled with green grass field and trees, from far away from his sight there was a farmhouse that somehow reminds him of his home.

Since far away, Scott observes a family preparing to leaving the town with their wagon for the evacuation. They felt worried about the possible Imperial attack and there's only a chance just for miss their home.

He walks over to a wooden bridge that is far from old, well maintained and wide enough to allow the passage of trucks. While he was crossing the bridge, he accidentally bumped with another person, they fell on their butts to the ground. He grunted before he saw a young girl around 16 years with dark blue hair, wearing the blue dress and a beige-colored shawl with a singular pattern, judging from her age she looks very young.

He quickly stands up as he went to help the girl "I'm sorry, miss. I was too distracted." He said apologetically.

"It's okay, mister. I was too." She said with kindness while she rubs her head "I'm a little desperate lately, sorry for the trouble."

"No problem, miss." Scott answered, then he grabs the girl's hand to help the girl to stand up. "Here. Let me help you."

"Oh, thank you sir." She said, grateful for his compassion.

While Scott helps her up, he saw her shawl with that singular pattern of a chain of ellipses with center solid points around her neck, it seemed very familiar to him "Miss, sorry my bad education but... Are you...?".

Then, the young girl saw the pattern of her shawl before she muttered "Yes... I'm a Darcsen." She looks to the ground.

The Darcsen were the Europa's oldest indigenous race they have lived across the continent since the ancient times until today. Every Darcsen is characterized by their dark blue-black hair and the shawls or various accessories bearing the traditional pattern like she's wearing.

But, the Darcsens are suffering the discrimination cases in all Gallia, there was a legend about the "Darcsen Calamity" that tells they were responsible for a disaster they caused that almost completely destroyed Europa.

However, there's no definitive proof about that fact, but the people reaction about the story about the "Darcsen Calamity" resulted in a complete apathy to the Darcsen.

But Scott wasn't like the people. He didn't heard much about the legend, but he thinks the way they treat to them is too racist.

"It's okay miss, I understand who you are, but I respect a lot you and the yours." He answered.

Her eyes widened in surprise "Really?" She asked.

He nodded "When I was a kid I met some people of your kind in Arlem Region, they acted very nice to me, even some of them are my friends." He frowned "But when I see some people treat them like they are a plague I just can't believe for what I see." He turned at the Darcsen girl "But I'm different like everyone else. I don't care what the legend or rumor said, I'll never treat you and any of your kind like that."

The young girl was speechless, she never met a person who cares about the Darcsens even her.

She smiled joyfully "Thank you, sir. I'm so glad you respect to our race. That means a lot of me.".

He smiled too "By the way, my name is Scott. Nice to meet you." He offers a handshake.

She accepts it "I'm Isara, it's nice to meet you too."

"So, what were you doing in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my brother, I was waiting for him on home, but he has been absent since a mid hour ago. So I got worry and I went to search him."

He smirked "I would help you if you want." He answered.

She smiled again "Thank you, Scott. I'm happy you're being nice to me."

"Ehehe, that's a lot of thanks for today Isara."

Then, he decide to help Isara to search his brother as the continued their walk and crossed the bridge.

"So, Isara. How can you tell me about your brother?" Scott asked.

"My brother was very kind with me when I was adopted, since my parents died when I was a baby my brother's father decided adopted me as a daughter." She answered with a small smile, but sad when she mentioned about her family.

"My condolences for what happened to your family." He said.

"Thank you."

"And, by I know, you loved so much to your brother."

She smiled sweetly "I am, he's very kind and also funny. Sometimes he gets distracted with everything about the nature, he's got the passion with the natural science, one time he had being attracted by a beetle for hours and hours until the night" She giggled.

Scott laughed along with her. Then she knew something she had to ask since the beginning.

"Scott... Are you a soldier?" She asked.

"More like a "peasant soldier"." Scott replied "I was forced to leave the comfort and safety of my childhood's farm to enlist in the militia. Something as possible for keep free Gallia for my loved ones."

She smiled at hearing his answer "You know, you sound like my father about protecting Gallia."

He laughs slightly as he rubs the back of his head "Really? Tell me about your father."

Before Isara answered, sh stops abruptly as Scott stopped from two steps from her, wondering what's wrong with her.

Isara was watching how a pair of Bruhl's Town Watchmen, led by by a young brown-haired girl with two pigtails and a red handkerchief on the head, retained in their hands to a singular young man, wearing a beige jacket and light-brown hair and eyes, who was walking around the city's outside with a sketchbook, now in hands of the leader girl.

She gasped when she recognized the young man as she runs.

"Hey, wait up!" Scott shouted before he follows her.

When Isara approached to see the recognized person, her eyes widened when she saw. It was her brother who it seems he's under arrest and the Town Watchmen are taking him to the custody.

"Welkin, is that you?!" Isara exclaimed.

Everyone includes her brother looked at her.

"Oh, Isara. You're here." Welkin said with a small smile.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Welkin?" She said in concern.

"Well... I..." He doesn't know what should explain to his sister.

Before the discussion continues, Scott arrives beside of her.

"Isara, what the hell is going on?" He asked before he turned to the brown haired girl that in the moment he recognized her "Hey! You are the girl from the bakery!" He exclaimed "What the hell is going on?".

Alicia cleared her throat so she can speak up "We're taking this guy at the station because we think he is a spy." She showed the little book "I have this evidence of his sketchbook with some drawing about the local ecosystem, including our river's fishes that I believe it's some kind of secret code." She answered while glaring at the prisoner.

Scott was confused, it's impossible there was a spy on Bruhl. Isara was very nervous, believing it's not true that his brother is working for the Imperials.

"Can I check the sketchbook, please?" He said holding his hand.

Alicia nodded as she give it to him. He's a soldier after all.

As he was checking the drawings, it looks so realistic that he has extensive experience in drawing, but suddenly something he's getting familiar about the drawings.

He looks at the young man for a minute, Scott cannot believe what he's sees.

"Welkin?" He said out loud, gather everyone's attention.

Welkin get's confused without knowing why he knows him, but then his eyes widened when he sees his face.

"S-Scott?".

Then Scott turns to Alicia showing his serious expression "Miss, release him!"

Everyone stunned "W-What? What are you talking about?!" Alicia exclaimed in disbelief.

"I think there's a big misunderstanding." He replied "He's my best friend, he never do such a thing like working with the enemy. Release him now"

Everything was deadly silent, Isara was shocked because she never knew his brother had a friend, even she was with him. Alicia frowned, she wasn't sure if Scott it's telling the truth.

"Really? Tell me everything you know about him." She said incredulously.

"He's Welkin Gunther, we met since we were kids in primary school, sometimes he visited with his father to my home. That sketchbook with the drawings it's because he likes about the nature of this land. Is there something you want to know more now?".

The members of the Town Watchmen gasped. The surname Gunther is known for the person who they considered the War Hero of Gallia; Belgen Gunther, he was one of the greatest generals during the First European War. But they couldn't believe that they are unjustly arresting the son of the War Hero.

"D-Did you say he's Gunther?" Alicia exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's not lying, miss." Isara spoke as Alicia looked at her "Welkin is also my brother, I was looking for him cause we are preparing to evacuate this city. But... If you're willing to let him go, I would be grateful."

Alicia looked at Welkin hoping to set him free and then to Scott who was waiting she would to do the right thing.

She sighed as she turned at the Watchmen "Guys, untie him. Now." She commanded.

The guards, without hesitating, set him free. Scott and Isara smiled in relief, Isara was very grateful that Scott told them he was not a traitor.

While Welkin rubbed his wrist, the peasant soldier handed his sketchbook, he looked at Scott with a smirk on his face. Welkin smiled as he take it before he received a bear hug from his childhood friend.

"Where have you been all this time, you little bastard?" Scott asked with happiness.

Welkin laughed sheepishly "Well, I was just on the faculty of natural sciences at the Randrigz University for 3 years. But when the war started I had to get here to help Isara for the evacuation and leave to the capital." He answered "Thank you for helping me."

Scott smiled as he patted his shoulder "Everything for a friend."

"Mr. Gunther." Alicia muttered "I'm so sorry for all misunderstanding, but I was just doing my job you know. When I saw you with your sketchbook I thought you were a spy, I hope I didn't cause so much trouble." She said shamefully.

Welkin smiled "Don't worry about it. I can see how I might have looked a little suspicious, miss..."

"Alicia. Nice to meet you Mr. Gunther." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Oh and please just call me Welkin, there's no need to be polite." He replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Alicia. I'm Isara." Isara answered.

"And I'm Scott, don't worry about your trouble, everyone makes mistakes." He said.

Alicia smiled "Thank you."

Suddenly before it would start a new friendship between them, everyone heard the sound of the sirens in Bruhl, it's the sound of the alarm. Alicia gasped because that could means the city is about to be under attack. Isara clung on his brothers arm in scared that something is gonna get ugly.

"What's going on?" Welkin asked worried.

"I don't like this." Scott murmured as he takes off his hunter cap.

"Welkin, Isara! Go to a safe place!" Alicia shouted "Bruhl is under attack, we must take care of this!".

"Alicia, I'll go with you! My unit is in there!" Scott replied as he put his helmet on and armed with his rifle.

She nodded as she prepare her MAS-36 rifle and motioned the Watchmen to follow her "Let's go!".

Scott turned at his friend "Welkin, please don't get yourself in danger. You must get out of here with your sister!"

"But what about you?" Welkin asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, I promise I'll be back. Now go!".

Welkin hesitated, he just finally reunited with his childhood friend and now is going to separate him? However he must protects his sister so from now there's nothing he can do to help him "Be careful, Scott!" He exclaimed.

Scott nodded as he run away to follow Alicia.

As the Gallian soldier and the Watchmen is on their way to the city. They heard a loud engine noise from the sky, they turn their heads and see something coming fast and closer, they suddenly saw a bunch of planes, but they were more like 40 or 50 planes.

There's no doubt that they are the Imperials.

One of the planes leaves the formation and headed where there was Alicia and Scott, the plane dived and fired its guns at the Gallians.

"Take cover!" Scott exclaimed throwing himself to the ground.

Everyone did the same but one of the Watchmen wasn't lucky, when he tries to run away the plane's bullets hit him in every part of his back and he fell on the ground, lifeless. Alicia shocked when saw one of his companions dead.

Alicia looks up before she got the clear view as the plane fly over her. It was a Stuka, a Imperial dive bomber and ground-attack plane, they are part of the Empire Air Force. The Gallians rose up again before the Stukas have reached to the city.

Alicia gets shocked when saw the Stukas dropped the bombs in every part of Bruhl city, destroying the buildings and the explosions could hear from her distance, and the smoke spreads around the city.

But then, a bomb from a Stuka fall directly to the Sister Mills, before the Bruhl's monument exploded completely.

She teared up her eyes, her homeland is being covered in fire by the Imperial bombarding. Her job was protecting the city and the innocent people and the children, but now Bruhl is get involved in an unjust invasion by the Empire who does not care about the freedom of Gallia and the only thing they wants it's the power of their country and pride of the Emperor.

"Alicia!" Scott shouted, shaking her "Snap out of it, goddammit! We have to save them! If we stay here, many people will die!".

Her eyes widened as she came out from her thoughts, she found out she was trembling when she was saw the bombing, but he has a point.

She nodded as she, Scott and the last Watchman continued their way, running as fast they could to reach the town and help the lives of the people of Bruhl.

While Scott was trying to go fast to the city, he became deadly worried, not just how many people are in danger, his friends are on the city as well, and the bombing was getting more intense. He don't want to imagine if his friends or the civilians are on the brink of being explode by a bomb of the Stukas. He has to get them out of the town or things will get much worse.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_N/A: Done! Holy smokes, this is the first long chapter I ever wrote!_**

**_ And yes, Scott is Welkin's friend and have compassion with the Darcsens, pretty shocking isn't it? And now you saw what the changes I did with Valkyria Chronicles; The weapons, the vehicles, the music, some other stuff you've noticed. And about the "Time Mine" thing, was the idea of my dad XD. He also knows about the story of WWII and he decided to help me if I'm stuck with something._**

**_ I also included the air force on this story because I'm planning to make the battles more intense, even I would make a air battle scene, well I'm sure you liked the idea I made the planes appeared in this story._**

**_Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, I can assure you that in the battle on Bruhl will not be pretty than you saw in the game. In this story you will expect more battles, more characters, drama and future romance._**

**_One more thing before I go, I think I have to give you some details of how the Gallian and Imperial uniform looks like, is because maybe you are wondering how their uniforms looks like since my fic is WWII version, so _****_I have to give you some specified detail so you won't be confused._**

**_Gallian troop _****_uniform: _****_The uniform will retain the blue color with red accents on their uniforms. Their rank and insignia will be placed in the upper arm of the uniform; Their ranks will be on chevrons of the US Army. _****__****_Each soldier will wear the M1 helmets from the Americans in WWII, maybe of the same color but in dark blue color. Next, blue baggy military pants with knee protection made of metal and long military boots in black leather. And finally, dark blue cartridge belts with suspenders._**

**_Imperial troop uniform: The uniform of the Imperial are the same in the game, with brown earth and light khaki with red stripes and knee pads made of silver. They'll use their armor but only protecting the torso area, the design of their helmets are like those used by the Germans in the Second World War, the helmet color is the same as the color of their uniforms (Light khaki maybe). A small change in the uniform collar, the collar will fit in narrow range, as in German uniforms. And finally black combat boots._**

**_Gallian officer uniform: For the Non-Commissioned Officers, their uniforms will consist with the blue military suit with red stripes and grey buttons, black pants and black leather boots. The peaked hat in blue cover, red on the front of the hat, black on the edge and lastly the badge of the Gallian Militia or the Gallian Regular Army; But also the Gallian Armed Forces and Gallian Air Force. As for the Officers, their uniforms will be the same, but the only difference is that in their uniform has golden or silver buttons and their peaked hats will have golden stripes meaning they are from the higher rank, from Colonel to Marshall._**

**_Imperial officer uniform: For the Non-_****_Commissioned Officers, their military suits will be all black with yellow stripes and red on the cuff sleeves. Their peaked hats in black as well and red on the front and with the emblem of the Imperial Army, as well the Imperial Armed Forces and Imperial Air Forces. As for the generals, they will have gold epaulettes on their shoulders, some gold trim on their uniforms and on their peaked hats the golden stripes and the emblem as well._**

**__****_There, I hope you like the changes on the uniforms, I inspired a few details with the uniforms of WWII. _**

**__****_Well, I hope you liked my story with the changes with WWII stuff. I want to let you know I worked so hard to make this chapter._**

**__****_By the way, if you noticed something wrong on my grammar, I apologize for that, I'm not too good with the grammar._**Don't forget to review if I'm doing good, or if you have any suggestion, anything. 

**_See ya._**


End file.
